The Unexpected Union
by DoeEyed
Summary: My first FIc ever, so please R/R, should be interesting, I'm planning a sequel!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own these people, just using them to write.   
  
Draco,  
  
Potions class is so boring. If Snape catches me writing this note to you I know he'll do something purely awful. We are going to meet under the willow tree tonight aren't we? I can't wait to see you! I haven't been close to you all day. Just after the sun sets I'll be there waiting. I think Snape sees me, I better go. Bye Hun.  
  
Draco refolded the note and walked on to lunch. He couldn't wait to see her, to touch her. It had been days since they'd been alone. They had the perfect meeting spot, no one went over by the Whomping Willow anymore since Harry's excapade. Then again, he could wait. He didn't want to tell her about what had happened. He didn't want to tell her about canceling their plans this summer. He had received an owl from his father stating that they would be going to Roumania this summer vacation to visit his old Aunt Ina.   
Draco couldn't stand his damn Aunt Ina. She wore the most hideous robes and she smelled of burnt cabbage. To make matters worse he would be there all summer, far away from her.   
  
That Night............  
  
She took his breath away the moment he saw her. She had really grown up from the scraggly little girl she had been those few years ago. She didn't see him yet, good, he would wait and watch her. Her hair was so beautiful, long and luxurious, cascading down her back in pools of red curls. And her eyes were the purest forest green. Finally, he broke his silence.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
She spun around and a smile lit her face and she saw him and bounced over into his arms. He drew her in and held her for a moment before kissing her. He relished in how she melted in his arms, like she was made for him. He caressed her possessively.  
  
"Hello." She purred.  
  
Then he remembered, Aunt Ina.  
  
"I have some bad news baby." He said scruffly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just received and owl from my father. I won't be able to see you this summer, I'll be in Roumania.... Visiting relatives." He made sure he left out Aunt Ina's name, scared it would strike the same hideous chord in her that it did him.  
  
"Oh, Draco, that's terrible! I won't be able to see you all summer! What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Then he kissed her. They pulled away sharply as they heard footsteps approach the tree, quickly they hid behind the willow.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own these people!!!  
  
Draco felt Ginny shiver as she saw what had startled them. A lone Azkaban Guard. If only Draco had had his wand with him! He could have performed the Expecto Patronum protection spell, but he didn't have time and the dementor had sensed them. Ginny let out a small scream as the dementor approached. Draco couldn't just let the dementor have them he had to do something, fast. He couldn't move. Finally, he managed the strength to grab Ginny and run as fast as he could towards the castle. Halfway there he lost hold of Ginny, he spun around to grab her back, but she was gone. Not even the dementor remained. He fainted.  
Draco opened his eyes to the dim light of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was standing in the corner arguing with Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, he is sick. I can't allow any visitors, not even you."  
  
"Poppy I realize the boy is ill, but it is imperative that I see him. Now please step aside."  
  
"Fine! I'll give you 15 minutes and that's all."  
  
Madam Pomfrey stormed off. Dumbledore ran a hand over his beard and sighed. Then he walked over to Draco.  
  
"What happened Draco?"  
  
"I...I'm not sure."  
  
"Think hard."  
  
"Ginny and I, we met at the willow tree to talk. We were, well... and we heard footsteps so we hid behind the tree. Sir, it was a dementor, like the kind in Azkaban. I couldn't breath. I grabbed Ginny and ran. Then all of a sudden she was pulled away from me. I turned back to grab her and... she was gone."  
  
"That's highly unusual. Miss Weasley is in the Gryffindor common room at this moment."  
  
"WHAT!? Is she okay? How did she get away from the dementor?"  
  
"She says there was no dementor and that you tried to over power her and she put a sleep spell on you."  
  
"She, she was there I swear. The dementor he took her!"  
  
"Well, all that will be decided in the morning. Goodnight Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Then Dumbledore left, leaving Draco in shreds. Ginny was with him. The real Ginny, and the dementor took her. He knew the dementor took her. He had to find out what was going on.  
That night he slipped out of the hospital wing. He didn't see why he was in there anyways. He was fine except for a headache. Which he then remembered as he touched his throbbing head. There was only one person who would be capable of helping him find out what was going on. Harry Potter. But Harry hated him, how was he going to persuade Harry to help him. Ron, Ginny's brother was Harry's best friend. Draco bet Ron would have been ready to kill him if he saw him. Harry probably felt the same way.  
He moved his way up to the Gryffindor tower. Wait, how was he going to get in? This headache was really starting to get to him. He didn't have the password. Then he saw Hermoine coming down the hall. He crouched down so she wouldn't see him. He grab bed her and clamped her mouth shut and pulled her down the hall into an empty classroom.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you Hermoine, I nee to talk to Harry. Something is wrong with Ginny. I didn't try to rape her. There was a dementor and he took her, I don't know what's going on and I need help."  
  
Hermoine bit him.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermoine."  
  
"How dare you! Scaring me like that and kidnapping me! You tried to overpower Ginny and now me with these delusional stories!"  
  
"SHHHH!!! No I didn't, I swear on my life. I love Ginny. That girl that said that isn't Ginny. Goddess only knows if its even a girl! Please help me talk to Harry!"  
  
"I don't know. I'll go get Harry, but you better stay here and I'm warning you, any funny business and I'll give you the worst hex."  
  
"Alright Hermoine, I'll wait here. Go get Harry."  
  
Hermoine walked off. She doubted Draco's story, but the pain on his face when he talked about Ginny and how Ginny had been acting since the whole incident made it all somehow believable. This better be true because if she gets caught sneaking in the boys dorm!   
  
"Boggart glasses!"   
  
The picture swung open and she stepped into the dark common room. Harry was sitting in one of the comfy chairs reading. Good she wouldn't have to sneak in the dorm.  
  
"Harry I need to talk."  
  
Harry closed his book.  
  
"Now promise me you won't say anything until I'm through."  
  
"I promise"  
  
"I saw Draco in the hall and he pulled me aside and said he needed to see you. Don't look at me like that. I'm fine see. He says he didn't try to overpower Ginny, that he loves her and that they had been over by the willow and they saw a dementor and ran, last thing he remembers is the dementor taking Ginny and then he fainted."  
  
"No way. I bet he's just lying to save his skin."  
  
"Harry you didn't see his face when he talked about the dementor grabbing Ginny. I believe him, and Ginny isn't really Ginny."  
  
"Fine I'll go talk to him."  
  
  



End file.
